


Harry's Journal: First Year

by Kateri



Series: Harry's Journal [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is a very precocious child when it comes to sex, and yet is still oh so very innocent when you consider how much of it he is having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost and rewrite of my old Harry's Journal from years ago. Basically innocent and horny Harry's journal of sexcapades.

Journal Entry #1

The wizarding world is weird and yet so wonderful. I decided to keep a journal today, there are just too many things happening to try and keep them straight and as much as I like Ron I feel that sometimes when I ask him a question he doesn't understand, but then again I don't even always understand Muggle things much less Wizard things. One thing I do understand though is flying is the best! Which is why I wanted to write this. I love flying and now I'm going to play some kind of game called quidditch on brooms. Tomorrow I get to talk to Oliver who is the captain and he is going to teach me how to play. I heard him talking to Alicia, one of the other players about how of course such a twink like me would be great with a broom between my legs. I wonder if twink has something to do with Quidditch? Maybe I should ask Oliver 


	2. Entry #2

Journal Entry #2 

Today Oliver told me the secrets of the Gryffindor quidditch team today, he said that the youngest team member is supposed to go down on all the other team members before and after every game and the captain after every practice. I didn’t know what Oliver meant but told him I understood. I don’t want to get thrown off the team because there is something I don’t know how to do. Maybe Alicia can tell me what it is I need to do. I forgot to ask Oliver what a twink is, but since he didn't mention it at all maybe it isn't a quidditch term.


	3. Entry #3

Journal Entry #2

I asked Alicia today what a twink was, but made sure to do it away from everyone else. I don't like it when people laugh because i don't know what a wizarding term means. Alicia told me it wasn't very nice to eaves drop on older people but wasn't angry. She said that it meant a really cute younger guy, but that only older people could use it so I can't call someone a twink or even say I am. She was very insistent on that. 

Alicia was very nice though and kept answering my questions and told me what going down on someone was and had me practice on her. She seemed to like it a lot, but said it was different with a guy so I would have to practice. She was really nice and gave me a banana and showed me how to practice.

 


	4. Entry #4

Journal Entry #4

Ron’s brothers caught me practicing with the banana and started laughing when I told them what I was doing. I called them wankers like Ron does sometimes but they just laughed harder. I don't get it.

 


	5. Entry #5 Did it!

Journal Entry #5

I went down on Oliver after practice today in the locker room. He wouldn’t stop making these funny spluttering noises when I swallowed his penis all the way down like Alicia said to. The end was a lot messier than with Alicia, Oliver seemed to enjoy it just as much despite the weird face he made when I told him I had been practicing and would be ready for our first game. 

He was great when I told him that the twins laughed at me practicing and said he would talk to them and they wouldn't tease me any more because it would ruin a good thing. I told him not to worry, that no teasing would make me quit the team because I love flying with a broom, that having a piece of wood between my legs and in my hands was the best part of Hogwarts so far. 

I hope Oliver will be okay for the game against Slytherin. I had to tell him to go to the infirmary because he had a real bad coughing fit and turned red. I don't want him to be sick for the game. 

 


	6. Entry #6 First game

Journal Entry #6

I was a bit nervous this morning before the game but everything went mostly good. Everyone was impressed when I went down on them before the game, and they were so happy that I caught the snitch that we went right back to the common room before I could go down on them again afterward. Maybe this means I’ll do everyone after our next practice? The twins were a lot smaller than Oliver is, though still bigger than I am I think. I wonder if you get bigger with age. Ron and Hermione think Snape tried to jinx my broom cause he was staring at it. I wonder how big the Professor is, after all he is older than Oliver.

 


	7. Entry #7 I got a present

Journal Entry #7

Alicia gave me a book this morning and told me I could read any of the chapters with ‘oral’ in the title, and that she spelled it so no one else could read it because normally First years can't buy it but that with me being on the Quidditch team and handling brooms so good she thought I should have it. She said that the other chapters would unseal when I got older. 

Snape stared at me a lot in class today, I wonder why. I still wonder if he’s bigger than Oliver. Maybe Alicia can tell me.

 


	8. Entry #8

Journal Entry #8

Alicia choked on her drink when I asked her at breakfast if she knew if Snape was bigger than Oliver. She took me out of the Great Hall and told me I shouldn’t ask things like that where people can hear. She then told me that she didn’t know but that guys penises did get bigger as they got older, only she called them cocks. I think I like that word better. 

I still want to know if Snape is bigger than Oliver.

 


	9. Entry #9

Journal Entry #9

A lot of things have been happening lately. I’ve gotten better at oral sex. That’s what my book calls it, but Fred called it blowjobs. I don't know which I like better. Blowjobs sounds funny and has 'job' in it. A job is a boring thing you do to get money, I don't think Oral Sex is boring and I'm not getting money. Plus why blow? 

I finally found a way to find out how big Snape is. Someone gave me an invisibility cloak for Christmas. I think I’m going to use it to spy on Snape, I sorta did it the other day while he fought with Quirrel and didn’t get caught.

 


	10. Entry #10 Found out

Journal Entry #10  
Snape is bigger than Oliver, in fact I bet when he’s hard he would be A LOT bigger than Oliver. I used my cloak to follow Snape into the loo and watched him pee. That was gross but worth it. I wonder if I could get all of him down my throat. It would take a lot of practice I bet and I would have to find something bigger than a banana to practice with. Something a lot bigger than a banana… If I wrapped something around my wand that might work. 


	11. #11

Journal Entry #11

I think I might have changed my mind about blowjob, at least the blow part. I found a part of my book in the back has slang for all of the names of things in my book. I can only see the ones that are in the unsealed chapter but I found out that blowjob is only for guys. There are other names for doing it to girls and there are some things I haven't tried yet. I think I need to read some more in my book. Maybe this summer I'll have time. Still think the job part is silly, still no money. 


	12. Entry #12 Almost time to go home

I couldn’t blow the team because I was in the Infirmary. I’m not sure if losing or not getting blown bothered Oliver more. Turns out Professor Snape has been trying to keep me safe all year. I really should think of something to do to thank him. I think I’m really good at oral sex, maybe I could blow him? I’ve been practicing, but I think I need more practice before I could give Snape really good head. After this summer maybe, plus it’ll give me time to figure out how to convince Snape that I really am thankful for his help and sorry that Hermione set him on fire.


End file.
